My Moon, my Man
by parrillajayma
Summary: While driving to dinner, Will & Emma get in a car accident, leaving Emma in a severe coma and Will disconsolate. Is she going to make it? No one, including the doctors, knows. Set in present time of Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So I haven't written anything in a while but I got a sudden inspiration for this story from personal events. It's going to be very sad, I'm warning you, so if you don't like sad stories stay away. :) Oh and it was also inspired by the song "My Moon my Man" by Feist. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Set in the present time of Glee, so Will and Emma just got engaged a couple months ago.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

It was a cool spring Friday evening. The bare tree branches at the Lima Community Park swayed lethargically in the wind. The air was cold and brisk, despite the clear blue sky that was just beginning to show signs of darkening into a sunset. Streetlamps flickered on and small kids playing in the street were called inside for dinner. In the Schuester-Pillsbury household, things were getting heated.

Emma had arrived home from her SAT prep class just a few minutes ago, only to find that her very adorable fiancé had cleaned the entire house for her as a surprise. Now, they were on the couch in the warm living room, legs against legs, hips to hips, and lips to lips. Emma was still very anxious about losing her virginity, but every day her anxiety lessened by a tiny bit, due in part to her prescribed medication and in part to her wonderful, supportive fiancé.

On top of Will on the soft couch, Emma ran her fingers through his curly brown hair, sucking on his bottom lip softly. He moaned into her mouth, moving his lips against hers and caressing her small behind with his strong hands. She hesitantly slid her tongue against his lips, requesting entry into his mouth. He immediately opened his lips, cherishing the feel of her wet tongue on his.

It was then that Emma began to feel it. A hard, noticeable bulge in his pants, pressing against her thigh. It started out small, but with each kiss it grew exponentially. Emma sighed and moved her lips away from his, sitting up slowly. Will let out a ragged sigh. He knew he should expect this; she pulled away every time she felt his arousal, but it was still a major frustration. He stared longingly at Emma, who stared back at him painfully with her big amber eyes. She wanted him so bad, she couldn't deny those feelings, and she hated leaving him so sexually frustrated, but she was just so scared of the unknown. She wasn't ready to move any further yet, not tonight, that was for sure.

Will saw the firmness of denial in her face, and he sighed a second time, knowing they were done for the night. He sat up next to her, his back resting on the back of the couch.

"I… I'm sorry Will…" Emma tried to apologize for her anxieties, but Will shook his head with a forced smile. "It's okay, Em. I understand." This had become almost a daily occurrence, with some days going further than others, and he always was so perfectly gracious and understanding. But she could tell how much it pained him; she knew how long it had been since he had been with anyone.

There was a moment of silence.

"So…" Will said gruffly, clearing his throat, trying to hide the bulge in his jeans. "Um… do you want to get something to eat?"

Scratching her head and looking out the window, blushing, Emma replied, "Yeah! Yeah… that sounds great…" She got up and went to the kitchen, only to find the fridge near-empty. She walked back into the living room, where Will was gritting his teeth as his tented jeans gradually relaxed. "There's nothing to eat, do you want to go out?" Emma inquired, giggling softly at Will's embarrassment.

Will caught Emma's inconspicuous giggle and his mouth curved into a smile. "Come here, you little minx" he said, grinning as he pulled her close to him by her small waist, inspiring more adorable giggles. He tucked a strand of her beautiful ginger hair behind her ear and murmured, "I know the perfect place."

Emma smiled up into his honest blue eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before taking his hand and pulling him towards the door. Will smiled and interlocked their fingers as they stepped outside into the chilly air, locking the door behind them. They scrambled into the car, thankful for the refuge from the wind, and Will started the engine.

"You'll love this place," Will said excitedly. "Shannon told me about it – she and Cooter went there to celebrate the day they got married." They started to drive, and Emma turned on the radio, where a Feist song was playing. She smiled and began to sing along, softly at first, but then louder, looking lovingly at her fiancé while singing the words to him.

_My moon, my man__  
><em>_So changeable and__  
><em>_Such a lovable lamb to me_

_Take it slow__  
><em>_Take it easy on me__  
><em>_And shed some light__  
><em>_Shed some light on me please__  
><em>_Take it slow__  
><em>_And shed some light__  
><em>_Shed some light on me please_

_My care, my coat__  
><em>_Leave on a high note__  
><em>_There's nowhere to go__  
><em>_There's nowhere to go_

_My moon, my man_

She began to belt out the lyrics, and Will looked at her with more love in his eyes than any man had ever had. They stared at each other, Will taking in every word and every syllable coming from her soft lips, so enraptured by her beautiful high voice.

He was so mesmerized by her angelic beauty that he forgot to pay attention to the road.

He forgot that red light meant stop.

He forgot to even look up, because he forgot that traffic lights existed.

He forgot that there are other cars on the road, other bigger, heavier cars that are driving over the speed limit.

He forgot.

Until he saw the blinding headlights and heard the screeching brakes, milliseconds before he felt the impact. Emma felt it first. The car came flying into the passenger side, where Emma was sitting, still singing blissfully. The jolt of the impact silenced her voice, leaving only a sharp gasp stuck in her throat.

Everything moved in slow motion. Will helplessly watched the malevolent car smash into Emma's side. As if it were some kind of show, he watched Emma's mouth open, no sound escaping, as the metal rammed into her side. Then the show stopped, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Short first chapter. And sorry for the cliffhanger! XD I'll update as soon as I can, I promise! Reviews are <strong>_**really**_** appreciated. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Chapter two! Still warming up... it's sort of a rough start, I know, but hopefully it will improve :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Beep.<em>

_Beep._

_Beep._

Will woke up smiling. His eyes remained shut; he wasn't ready to stop thinking about the dream he just had. It involved Emma, of course, and their wedding. He sighed happily. He could not wait for the wedding day. It would be so spectacular and Emma would look so beautifully marvelous…

_Wait._ Something was off. What was that smell? It didn't smell like home. And the sheets felt foreign to his body. And why was it so bright? His eyes still closed, he reached out his left arm to find Emma. Except there was no Emma. His arm flailed off of the side of the bed. Will's eyes immediately flew open and he sat up in bed, almost ripping the needles from his arm.

He was in a small room, the walls painted a blinding shade of white. The sun streamed in through the window, and the fluorescent lights on the ceiling were turned on full blast. His arm was hooked up to an IV machine, which was the source of the beeping, and various hospital equipment was stacked neatly around the room. Hospital. He was in a hospital. Emma. _Emma._

Everything came back to him in a blur. The high-pitched shrieking of the brakes. The blaring horn. The crash of the metal. Emma's gaping mouth. The jolting impact.

Will started breathing heavily, hyperventilating almost. He ripped the needles out of his arm. Before he could recollect his thoughts any further, Will leapt out of the bed. Just as he was about to run out of the room, a young female nurse appeared and came into the room, almost running into Will. She gasped, putting a hand over her heart.

"Oh! You scared me! Um… Hi William, it's good to-"

"Where's Emma!"

His voice came out rough, urgent, harsher than he had intended, but he didn't care. He needed to know that his Emma was okay.

The nurse gave him a sad look, not speaking. This wouldn't do for Will. This was killing him.

"Talk to me, PLEASE!" He grabbed the nurse by the shoulders, not even noticing how startled and intimidated she looked. "Why aren't I in the same room as her? Where is she? Please tell me she's okay!"

The nurse backed away from the desperate, unshaven man with bruises and cuts all over his face.

"Calm down, okay?" she said, her voice shaking a little. "She's alive."

A wave of relief washed through Will's entire body.

"But I'm afraid that's all the good news we have, William. She's in a severe comatose condition. We don't think she is going to be waking up any time soon."

And all the blood left Will's face again, the wave of relief disappearing as quickly as it had entered his body. His legs shook and he ran his hands through his hair.

"Take me to her. Now. I _need_ to see her." The nurse nodded and said, "Follow me." She turned around and walked out the door, down a long corridor, nine stories up an elevator, down another long corridor, and into a room on the left. She gently opened the door, and Will followed her inside.

"I'll give you some space, okay? I'll come back in about 20 minutes." The nurse said, patting Will on the shoulder. She seemed to have forgiven him for his near-crazy behavior; she was probably used to it, anyways. "Um… just remember, William, she can't move or talk, she's in a severe coma. We don't know if she can hear you, but it's worth a shot so try talking to her."

Will slowly nodded, barely hearing a word the nurse said as she walked out the door, clicking it shut behind her. He took a step closer to the pale, unmoving girl in the bed. His eyes filled with tears and his throat closed up at the sight of her. She was lying on her back with two flimsy pillows holding up her head, which was bandaged from her eyebrows up. She had cuts and dark bruises all over her face and neck, and as he stepped closer, he could see that they were on her arms too, probably over her whole body. The bedsheets were wrapped tightly around her small body, and her head was rolled over to one side.

Will put a hand over his mouth as tears spilled over his cheeks, splashing onto his hand and down to his shirt. She looked so weak and forlorn, lying there unconscious on the bed, barely even breathing. She had so many tubes and needles hooked up to her; she almost didn't even look human. He pulled the sole chair in the room up to her bedside and sat down.

Emma's soft red hair was fanned out over the pillow, but some had fallen over her face, and Will tenderly took the ginger locks and tucked them behind her ear. He took her small white hand in his own and squeezed it lightly.

"Emma" he pleaded in a low, hoarse voice. "Sweetheart, please. Please wake up." He stared at her angelic, sweet face, willing her to open her wide bambi eyes and blink quickly like she always did when she was nervous.

Emma laid there, not moving.

Will let out a stifled cry as more tears escaped his sad eyes. He grasped Emma's hand with both of his hands and brought his face down to it. He held her limp hand to his lined forehead and he prayed. He prayed like Emma did when she was especially hurt or sad, or feeling hopeless.

_Please God, let Emma get better. Please don't take her away from me. We have been through so much. _She_ has been through so much. Her whole life, she's had to battle an illness, and finally she's starting to get a handle over it. She's finally starting to enjoy her life as she should. Please, God, don't do this to me. We have had so many obstacles as a couple but finally we are able to be happy and together with nothing stopping us. I want to spend the rest of my life with Emma, God. I want to start a family with her. I want to love her forever. Please don't take her from me, God. Please._

Will cried more than he had ever cried before, not even aware that the tears were streaming down his cheeks. He looked up at Emma's emotionless face.

"Emma" he sniffled. "Emma, I love you so much, honey." He took a few deep breaths to stop crying. If Emma could hear him, he didn't want her to hear him like this. After a few minutes, "Sweetheart… Everything is going to be okay. Everything will be all right. I won't let you leave me, okay? Do you understand? You will get through this."

He stared at her limp body dejectedly. All of a sudden, it came to him. The song. He gasped and he heard his own voice whisper, _Take it slow, take it easy on me, and shed some light, shed some light on me please. _The beautiful lyrics floated to Will on a cloud, and entered his heart without warning.

"I'll wait for you, Emma." He cried. "I'll wait however long you need me."

A few minutes later, a doctor rapped lightly on the door, then entered the room hesitantly.

"William Schuester?" Will nodded silently. "Hi there, I'm Dr. Carter. I'll be taking care of Emma, and you as well, but you seem to be feeling just fine" he said with a smile. Will tried to smile back, but his mouth denied him. The doctor took a deep breath.

"Okay, so I'm gonna give you all the details about little Emma here. She's your fiancée, correct? Okay, well she's in a deep coma, resulting from severe head injury from the vehicle, not to mention the other minor injuries she's received throughout her body. The other injuries are mostly just cuts and bruises though, not to worry. Now… head injuries are quite unpredictable, William. We can't know if she can hear us and unfortunately, we can't know if or when she is going to wake up. But we're working on it, okay? We're working really hard to figure out what's wrong with her." The doctor put a hand on Will's shoulder. Will knew the words needed to be said, but it just made him even sadder.

"I just… I just want her to get better, Doctor," Will croaked. "Whatever treatments you have, whatever surgeries you know…" Dr. Carter nodded with sympathy.

"I know," he said quietly. "Okay, now as for you, you came out quite lucky, with just a few bruises. No broken bones, just very minor head injury."

Will nodded, another tear sliding down his cheek. He looked up at the ceiling, as if he could see the whole sky. _Why? Why am I perfectly fine? Why is Emma in such a critical condition and I get off easy? Why can't I be the one in the coma? Emma did nothing to deserve this._

The doctor's voice pulled Will from his thoughts. "We were able to contact Emma's parents," he was saying. "They said they would be here as soon as possible… they're supposed to arrive in a couple of hours."

Will stared out the window. "Thank you, doctor" he murmured. Dr. Carter nodded, understanding, and left the room. Will sat back down in his chair next to Emma's bed and began to talk to her.

"Em, I'm so sorry this happened. It's… it's all my fault. I wasn't paying attention, I was… gosh I don't even know, Emma, I'm just… I'm _so_ sorry." His voiced cracked again. "I never meant for this to happen…. God, just 12 hours ago we were making out on the couch, remember? And you stopped of course, and I just wanted you _so_ badly. Em… I'm so sorry. I never should pressure you into _anything_, ever, even the tiniest bit. You deserve so much respect, Emma."

Will rubbed her shoulder and continued to talk to her. He talked to her with such love, and such passion, hoping his desire and intensity would wake her up. He talked to her for an hour, until he lost his voice, and then fell asleep on the cold metal chair, still holding onto Emma's frail hand.

* * *

><p><strong>It will get happier, I promise! :) Emma's parents will make an appearance in the next chapter, and don't worry, Emma won't be completely absent from the story just because she's comatose. There will be flashbacks and such, so please don't give up on me! It will get better, I promise! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry it took awhile. I hope you like it!**

III

It was a busy day at the Lima Memorial Hospital. Nurses and doctors hurried back and forth between rooms, and worried friends and family rushed throughout the corridors. Up in the intensive care ward, Emma Pillsbury remained unconscious, her faithful fiancé sound asleep right next to her, as close as humanly possible, still holding dearly to her hand. Voices could be heard coming from the small room.

A woman's high, worried voice. "Doctor, is she going to be okay? When is she going to wake up?"

Then a deeper, gruff male voice. "Yes, please just tell us we'll be able to speak to her again. Please."

Both voices were tearful and pleading. Then the doctor's familiar nasal tone, explaining Emma's condition to her concerned parents. Will stirred, shifting in the uncomfortable chair. The soft voices woke him from his slumber, and he opened his eyes, groggily rubbing them to see the not-too-lovely sight of Emma's parents standing at the foot of the bed talking to Dr. Carter. He stood up, running his fingers through his matted curls.

He wanted to yell at the two for being so unsupportive and condescending towards their daughter. He wanted to rub their engagement and their happiness in their faces. He wanted to tell them off for being such horrible parents and being part of the reason for Emma's illness. But he looked at the couple, Rusty and Rose, and all he could see were two vulnerable, scared parents worried to death about their daughter's fate.

And he couldn't do any of what he had planned in his mind. He just couldn't. All he could do was drop down to his knees in front of them, and apologize over and over again for causing Emma to be in this condition. He didn't cry. He was out of tears. But Rusty and Rose Pillsbury could easily see the dejection and sorrow written all over the contours of his apologetic face. They looked down at Will sympathetically, and Rusty reached his hand down to bring Will back up to a standing position.

"It's not your fault, son," he said gravely.

"Yes, dear, we don't blame you. You have to know that. And you shouldn't blame yourself," Mrs. Pillsbury said quietly.

Will swallowed and nodded, not really believing any of her words. The Pillsburys shared a quick glance, and then looked back at Will, their faces unreadable. Rusty took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Uh... you... we..." Will could see the big, tough-looking man was having trouble getting the words out.

Rusty cleared his throat and tried again. "Will, we... we haven't exactly been the best parents to Emma." A small cry escaped his throat. "I just... I guess we weren't really thinking of her as much as we were thinking of ourselves..." To Will's amazement, a lone tear slid down Rusty's cheek and the big redhead looked at his wife, who nodded in agreement, also sniffling. She picked up where her husband left off, stuttering as well.

"I... I guess it just all comes down to... our selfishness and... us being stupid... But we just want our daughter to be happy. That's... that's all we want... And if she never gets the chance to know that... I... I just..." her voice broke off and she started to sob quietly into her husband's shoulder.

"So many regrets..." she whispered through her tears. Will looked sadly at the hugging couple before him and another tear escaped his eye. Why did they have to come to their senses now? When Emma was lying motionless on a hospital bed? He wiped the tear away, pushing his thoughts away as well. What mattered was that Emma's parents were finally realizing what was right, and their compassion made Will's heart ache. So that was where Emma got it. He moved toward the Pillsburys and put his hands on their shoulders.

"She'll get through this," he whispered. "We'll help her. Together." With that, Emma's father pulled Will in for a hug and the three of them held each other, letting their tears fall, but reassured because they knew they would all get through this difficult time, because they had each other.

That day, Will obtained a second set of parents.

* * *

><p>Hours passed. Various doctors came by to run different tests on Emma. Will insisted on staying with her and holding her limp hand through every one of them. Before long, it was dark out again. Will was sitting in the chair that had become his own, still as close to the bed as possible, making one-way conversation with his unconscious fiancée.<p>

"Remember that time when you caught me working as a night janitor at school? And I was so embarrassed. And then I put that chalk on your nose, remember? Ten seconds." He looked out the window, overtaken by the memory. His voice softened "That was the first time I realized I had feelings for you. Like, real, deep feelings, not just a crush. And I was so confused and it felt so wrong, because I thought I loved Terri, but I knew I loved you... I just knew it." He tucked back a strand of her soft ginger hair.

"And then remember that other time when you came into my room wearing that ridiculous wedding dress? You wanted me to give you dancing lessons. I sang you the thong song and then I ended up tripping on your dress and we totally fell on top of each other!" Will smiled at the sweet memory. It was the first time he had smiled in a long while. He was so caught up in his wonderful memories that he didn't even notice Dr. Carter walk back into the room, followed by Emma's parents.

"How ya doing, Will?" Dr. Carter asked, snapping Will out of his daydreams.

"Um... good."

"That's great. Okay, so we've got the test results back for Emma. We didn't get much information out of it, but we were able to find out that the canal connecting her brain to her ears are virtually asleep with the rest of her body so she, um... she can't hear you."

Will took a small breath and looked over at Emma. He thought about all of the long conversations he'd been having with her. He shook his head and forced a smile. "It's okay," he said. "I didn't tell her anything she didn't already know."

The doctor nodded. "And the only other thing these tests have shown is that she's not going to be waking up anytime soon. I'm sorry, Will. We don't know much else. We'll know more later, once we run some more tests."

Mrs. Pillsbury approached Will and put a hand on his shoulder. "Will, honey, you should go home and get some sleep. We'll take you back to your place."

Will started to protest, but Mrs. Pillsbury didn't give up. "You can come back later. It's important for you to get some sleep, and food, and a shower and whatnot."

Emma's parents practically had to drag Will from his chair, but finally he gave in with the knowledge that his love wasn't going to wake up while he was gone. He kissed Emma on the forehead and whispered, "I'll be back tomorrow, sweetheart."

Sitting in the backseat of the Pillsburys' silver Volvo, Will was quiet. He sat there, his head resting on the cool glass window, and stared out at the familiar landmarks of Lima. As they passed the park, Will's eyes landed on a small pink cherry blossom tree that was gently swaying in the wind. His eyes went hazy and a memory came swirling back to him.

* * *

><p>"Skip! Hey-Skip! Stop! He-heel! Hey, wait, where are you going?" Will ran after the big dog, which had torn away from its owner and was bounding across the park. Will sprinted in the dog's footsteps, his long unbuttoned coat flapping in the wind as he flew across the supple grass. Finally, he caught up to the energized creature. Skip had stopped right next to a lovely cherry blossom tree, sniffing and licking a small woman who looked like she was taking a nice morning walk. Will bent down and grabbed the leash, out of breath from running.<p>

"Sorry… the dog… it's crazy…" Will panted, then looked up at the woman. His features immediately rearranged to show concern. "Are you okay?" he asked, worriedly. The petite redhead was breathing quickly, her cheeks tinted pink from the cold, and she seemed unable to speak. Her eyes, though, were what told Will something was wrong. The big brown eyes were wide and worried, and told a story of fear and embarrassment all rolled up into one.

"I… yeah, I just… the dog, it… it's tongue sort of… it… I…" she pointed to a small spot on her leg that was covered in dog saliva. The poor woman's finger was shaking, and Will quickly reassured her.

"Hey, it's okay. The dog's clean, he just had a bath and a tooth-brushing," he smiled warmly and took a handkerchief out of his coat pocket. Kneeling down, he rubbed the woman's leg with the handkerchief until it was spotless. "There. Better?" he asked, the warm smile never leaving his face. No judgment, just support. The woman nodded, shyly returning the smile as Will got up.

"I'm Emma," she held out her hand.

"I'm Will," he took her hand and shook it as he got a closer look at her face. "Hey wait a minute… aren't you the new guidance counselor at McKinley High?" Those beautiful doe eyes, button nose, and gorgeous ginger locks were unmistakable. "I'm Will Schuester, I teach Spanish there! I saw you on Monday, you were setting up your office, remember?"

Of course Emma remembered. She hadn't been able to shake those adorable dimples and brown curls from her mind all week. And her mind's constant obsession of the attractive Spanish teacher left Emma dumbfounded. She wasn't the kind of girl who pointed out guys and called them "hot" or "sexy." But she knew if she were to name all the features of her dream man, they would be identical to Will's. She stared at his clear blue eyes for a moment, sparkling in the crisp Saturday air, and her mouth opened slightly, no sound coming out.

_My god, Emma, he must think you can't even talk!_

"Um… that's a… that's a nice dog you have. Is it… is it yours?" She gestured toward the happy pup, which was lifting its leg to relieve itself on the pink-leaved tree. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she looked away quickly.

Will chuckled. "Nah, Skip here belongs to a buddy of mine. He's on vacation with his family, so I get dog-sitting responsibilities for a week!" He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He was about to mention something about Terri being allergic to all animals, but for some reason he refrained. He didn't know why. But looking at the guidance counselor, dressed down for a walk in the park in a white sweater, fitted jeans, and a beret, he felt something odd, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe ever. It was a little spark, maybe the lighting of a flame, but he couldn't explain it even if he tried.

He quickly shook it off, smiling once again at Emma.

"So how was your first week at McKinley?" They talked about the high school, about teaching, about Emma's past, about what brought her to Lima, about the town, about _everything_. They found each other surprisingly easy to talk to. It was a refreshing splash for Will; the inviting brown eyes were such a nice change from the demanding, sharp blue ones that he was used to.

All of a sudden, Will's pocket buzzed angrily, and he sheepishly retrieved his cell phone to read a text from Terri. _Where are you? What's taking so long?_ He sighed, rolling his eyes, but caught a glimpse of the time and gasped. They had spent 3 hours talking. He dropped his phone back into his pocket and gave a little chuckle.

"Time flies when you're having fun," he admitted with a grin. Emma agreed with a relaxed smile. She didn't seem to have anywhere to be. _Why am I so relaxed?_ Emma wondered to herself. Usually she would be freaking out about messing up her schedule, or stuttering nervous apologies for keeping Will for so long. But she felt extremely stress-free in Will's easygoing presence. It was a wonderful change for Emma. The two new found friends exchanged numbers, Will offering his services to Emma if she needed any help at all with anything, even non-school-related, adding on that he knew how hard it was to be in a new, unfamiliar town, and Emma thanked him shyly, unused to such kindness and generosity.

Finally, Will tugged on the leash and Skip barked his farewell to the smiling redhead. "Well… see you Monday!" Will said. "If you come to the teacher's lounge maybe we can eat lunch together!" Emma nodded with a grin. "That would be lovely," she replied gratefully. "Bye!" She waved to the handsome teacher and the playful dog as they walked away.

Will's mind swirled again and a memory of him and Emma a couple years older sitting next to the same cherry-blossom tree floated to the front of his mind. A red and white picnic blanket was spread out on the abundant green grass and the tree's pink leaves provided shade for the couple from the shining sun. Superman lunchboxes lay open on the blanket, perfectly wrapped packages of food peeking out. Will was feeding Emma spotless green grapes, his arm around her as she leaned against his strong body.

"Let's see if you can catch one in your mouth!" he said suddenly and Emma clapped her hands excitedly, moving to the other edge of the picnic blanket. Smiling broadly, Will wound up his arm and threw three grapes at Emma's cute little face. They bounced off her face and back onto the ground. Emma wagged her finger at her laughing boyfriend and began to giggle madly, pouncing on him, planting a sweet, grape-filled kiss to his smiling mouth.

* * *

><p>Will lay stiffly in his cold bed, eyes wide open. Emma's side of the bed was horribly empty, and Will couldn't stand it. He pushed the covers off of his legs and walked into the living room, grabbing a cold beer from the fridge on his way. He popped the cap open and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on and taking a long swig of the refreshing liquid. The channel was on the local news, and Will couldn't help but imagine Emma's face whenever they watched the local news together, his arm around her small frame. Her intense fascination with the local news always amazed Will, and he could stare at her concerned, deeply absorbed face all day.<p>

He set the beer down, burying his unshaven, unwashed face in his hands. Every little thing about the house reminded him of Emma. He groaned in frustration, rubbing his eyes, and flipped the channel to a mindless sitcom. He glued his eyes to the fuzzy figures on the television screen, not really seeing or hearing any of the show. Staring at the moving pictures on the screen, he blinked methodically, his eyes dried out from crying so much. He didn't move his eyes from the TV, afraid that seeing any little thing around the house would bring back a memory of Emma. As it was, every silly show on every channel somehow reminded him of his comatose fiancée. He let out a pained cry and shut the TV off, resorting to staring at the black screen.

Finally, at three in the morning, he went back into the bedroom and walked into Emma's huge closet. He ran his fingers along the different fabrics and materials, breathing in the essence of Emma. He took her favorite blue sweater off of the hanger and hugged it to his chest, another tear dropping from his eye. Every time he thought he had no more tears left, another one always came out of nowhere.

He exited the closet and climbed into the bed, holding Emma's soft sweater tightly in his hands. He brought it up to his face and let it sit on the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. He breathed in the wonderful, familiar scent of Emma Pillsbury and imagined her small body breathing slowly next to him in the bed. Slowly, gradually, he dropped off to sleep, the worry lines on his forehead never disappearing.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update! I've had a lot going on lately. But anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Please review :)  
><strong>

**IV**

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

The cell phone on Will's bedside nightstand shook violently as he lay on his back, staring up at the spongy ceiling, showing no sign that he could hear the shrilling ring tone. The room was pitch black, the only sign of life the neon square of light glowing from Will's angry cell phone. The curtains were drawn to deny the glaring sun beaming at the window in the bedroom.

_Ring, ring._

The phone started to ring again; apparently the caller was not giving up. Will groaned and turned over on his side to look at the alarm clock on his bedside. 1:30 pm. Rubbing his eyes, Will picked up his phone and squinted, shielding his eyes from the bright light coming from the phone to read the caller ID.

_Beiste, Shannon._

Will slid his finger across the bright screen to accept the call, then slowly put the phone to his ear.

"Hello" he croaked, his voice hoarse from not being used for hours.

"Will! Buddy! My god, I've been callin' ya fer hours!" Shannon's overly enthusiastic voice erupted out of the phone, making Will grimace and hold the phone away from his ear for a moment as Shannon talked his ear off.

"Where are ya, buddy? Why aren't you and Ems at work? I had to eat lunch alone… just me and my chicken! Anyways, I ran into Figgins and asked him where ya two lovebirds were, and he said he didn't get any messages from ya. He had to take over yer history class. Must've been hilarious! So are ya gonna tell me where y'all are?"

Silence. After a moment, Will let out a sigh. Shannon's voice sounded too happy. It didn't feel right. It didn't fit into his life right now.

"Shannon…" His voice was low, barely above a whisper.

"Will? I can barely hear ya. Is something wrong? Wait, Will, is everything okay?" Shannon's happy voice showed traces of worry and concern.

"No… I… it's not."

"Will, what happened? What's going on! Talk to me, buddy. Please."

"It's… I…"

"Come on Will, spit it out. You've got me really worried."

"Emma…"

"Emma? Is she okay? What's wrong? Please talk to me, Will!"

"No… she's not okay." Now his voice was down to a whisper.

"Will, what's wrong? What's wrong!"

There was no reply. All Shannon could hear coming from the other line was muffled sobs. The big woman gasped, realizing just how serious the situation was. She spoke quickly and in a low, serious voice.

"Hold tight, Will. I'm coming over." Then the line went dead.

Shannon stood on Will and Emma's doorstep, banging her strong fist on the door. After she had heard Will's dejected sobs, and his stuttered attempts at explanations, she knew two things. One, something had happened to Emma. Something very serious. And Shannon was trying her best to not think of possible scenarios in her head. Two, Will wasn't going to be able to explain anything over the phone, at least not then. Right after she had hung up the phone, she had rushed over to Figgins' office to inform him of her confusing conversation with Will, then straight to the parking lot and sped to Will and Emma's house.

The door remained shut, and the house remained quiet. Shannon rapped on the door again.

"Will! Hey buddy! It's me, come answer the door!"

No reply. Shannon sighed, then put her hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly. The door was unlocked. She swung the door open, stepping inside and shutting and locking the door behind her. The house was just as it always was, perfectly neat and clean. Everything was in order.

"Hey, Will?" she called out tentatively. "It's me, buddy. Where are ya?" No reply.

She slowly walked down the hall toward the bedroom, continuing to call Will's name as she passed each room. When she got to the bedroom, she pushed the door open and stuck her head inside. The bed was unmade and wrinkled, but it was very much empty. Will's iphone rested on the nightstand. Shannon furrowed her brow and went inside the dark room, flipping on the light switch as she entered.

She looked to her right. There was a dim yellow light coming from the bathroom. Shannon rushed over to the open door and looked inside. Will was sitting on the cold tile floor, his back against the wood cabinets, his legs sprawled out in front of him. His hair was messy and greasy, and he had stubble growing on his chin. His eyes were red and puffy, with big dark circles under them.

But that wasn't what made Shannon gasp with fear.

It was the open bottle of sleeping pills that was set on the ground in front of Will, as his head lolled around and his eyes barely remained open.

"No!" Shannon cried out. She fell onto her knees in front of Will and gently slapped his cheeks with her hands.

"Ow… Shannon, stop…"

"Will… please don't tell me you took those pills. Please." The tough woman's voice shook as she looked into Will's sad eyes.

Will's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "Not yet…"

"Oh, god. Oh god. Thank god. Thank _god_." Shannon snatched up the dangerous bottle, screwed the lid back on, and slipped it into her pocket so that Will couldn't get it. Will let his head fall back onto the hard face of the cabinet, closing his eyes in dejection.

"Punkin… you can't _do_ that to me," Shannon said, her voice cracking as she slid down to sit next to Will on the floor. "Will… just please talk to me. Tell me what's going on. Where the hell is Emma?"

Will took a deep, ragged breath. "Shannon, she's… she's at the hospital. She's in a coma." Shannon's stomach dropped and she put her hand over her mouth.

"We were going out to dinner. I was driving. We were singing… I was so distracted by her beautiful voice… I… I ran a red light… a big car hit us… it rammed right into Emma… they said she won't be waking up for awhile…" Will's fragmented sentences turned into sobs and he buried his face in his hands.

"It's all my fault" he whispered. "I caused all of this. If I lose her…" his voice broke off and he shook his head vigorously, the tears dropping from his face onto the perfectly polished bathroom floor.

Shannon was still somewhat in shock. Her eyes glazed over and tears threatened to spill from her big eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Oh my god…" she murmured softly. "Will… please. Don't blame yourself. I know it's hard but… it's not your fault. Accidents happen."

She put her arm around her best friend and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. His head rested on her broad shoulder and he cried into her soft polo shirt. Identical tears ran down Shannon's cheeks as the two comforted each other.

"You know what? It's gonna be okay. It'll be okay, buddy, I promise. Em'll get better. We both know her. She's a fighter, she is. She's not gonna give up, I jus' know it. You can't give up hope, Will."

Will nodded, knowing Shannon was right. He wiped his eyes and leaned in to embrace his friend. He was so grateful to have her.

A few hours later, Will decided to take Shannon to see Emma, per her request. He couldn't deny that he wanted to see her as well. Upon arrival, he checked in with the nurse, who greeted him with a smile and informed him that there were no updates, and then hurried over to Emma's room, eager to see her face again. He had showered, shaved, and put on a new, clean outfit with Emma's favorite tie of his. All for Emma. Shannon followed his footsteps, then waited outside as Will went in the room.

He tenderly pushed the heavy door open and stepped into the quiet room, letting the door swing shut behind him. The only sound to be heard were occasional beeps coming from a machine next to the bed.

Will smiled at the sight of his beautiful angel and sat down in his chair next to the bed, kissing Emma's nose and stroking her hair. She looked the same as when he last saw her, very pale and unmoving.

"Hi," he said softly. "I missed you last night. The bed was so lonely without you. I couldn't sleep."

Silence. Emma's unresponsiveness made Will want to break down and cry, but he willed himself not to, staring at his love, making himself stay positive.

"I uh… I didn't think to tell Figgins about what happened, so apparently there was a little confusion at school today. Sorry about that, sweetheart. Shannon told me Figgins had to take over my history class." He chuckled at the thought. "Um, anyways, speaking of Shannon, she's here. She came with me, and she wants to see you. I hope that's okay."

He stood up and opened the door, motioning for Shannon to come inside. She gave a small smile and walked into the room. "Hey, Punkin!" She pulled the balloon she had brought through the door and tied it to the post of the bed. Will smiled at the sight. They spent the next hour talking. It was depressing for Will to see his fiancée like that, but somehow having Shannon there made it a lot better. When it was time to go, Will resisted, once again stating that he wanted to sleep there with Emma, but Shannon shook her head.

"Come on Punkin, we're going home. You can come back tomorrow."

The next day, Will stayed home from school again. He couldn't step into those halls. Memories with Emma were written all over those walls, and seeing her empty office would just be too much for Will, he knew it. He spent the day lying in bed, occasionally getting up to use the bathroom or eat.

The doorbell rang.

Figuring it was Shannon stopping by after school to see how he was doing, Will pulled on a pair of sweats and went to answer the door. He unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing Rachel and Finn standing at his doorstep. Will's mouth opened in surprise.

"Uh… hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

"We heard about Miss Pillsbury. We're really sorry, and um, we just want to let you know that the whole Glee club is praying that she gets better," Rachel said, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, we were all devastated when Figgins told us. We're all really worried about her, and about you too. I… I hope it's okay that me and Rachel came here. Coach Beiste gave us your address."

"Yeah, we just wanted to give you some stuff that we and the rest of the Glee Club has for Miss Pillsbury. They all wanted to come see you too, but I thought it would be best not to overwhelm you, and I figured as co-captains, Finn and I would do a good job of representing the team."

Will invited them inside and Finn and Rachel showed him all of the lovely cards, flowers, balloons, and get-well packages that they were carrying. Will cried, seeing all the love he and Emma had in their lives, and brought both Rachel and Finn in for an embrace.

"Give everyone a hug for me, and tell them how grateful I am. We both are," Will said tearfully.

Rachel and Finn both nodded, smiling, happy to have made their teacher feel just a little better.

"We will, Mr. Schue," Finn said with a smile.

"Okay, we should probably go. We don't want to take up any more of your time." Rachel stood up and put on her coat, and Finn followed.

"You both are in our thoughts and prayers," Finn said, putting a hand on Will's shoulder. "You've always been there for me, Mr. Schue, and I want to return the favor."

Will smiled. "Thanks, Finn. I really appreciate it, both of you."

Less than an hour later, Will was back at the Lima Hospital, faithfully at Emma's bedside. The colorful cards and lovely flowers were spread out around the room, lighting up the entire room. The balloons were tied to Emma's bed along with Shannon's.

"Do you like it, Em?" Will couldn't hide his smile. "The Glee club did it all for you. They're so worried about you."

He took one of the cards off of the shelf and began to read it to Emma. "This one's from Tina. Look how sweet it is, honey. Oh, and this one is from Mercedes! 'You better wake up soon Miss P or you're gonna miss me winning my first Emmy!'" Will smiled as he read the sweet cards from his students.

"Oh Em, you're gonna feel so loved when you wake up," he squeezed her hand. Then, his smile gradually disappeared and he stared at Emma's emotionless face. He looked down at the floor.

"Emma… can I ask you something?" He took her silence as approval.

"What if… what if you… don't wake up?" The last part deepened into a whisper. "I just… I don't know what I would do without you, Emma. You _are_ my life. I'm so in love with you, I can't even…" his voice caught in his throat.

"Emma." Will took both of her hands in his. "Please don't leave me. Please. Try to fight. Fight as hard as you can. We have so much ahead of us, Emma. What about… a baby? You can't… you can't just bail on me on all of our plans." A tear slid down Will's cheek and onto Emma's hand.

The doctor's voice echoed inside Will's head. _She can't hear you, Will. _He shook his head vigorously, in denial of everything.

_Why is this happening?_

He would never figure it out.

All of a sudden, the relaxed beeping coming from the machine next to Emma began to speed up rapidly. The squiggly red lines moved wildly up and down and the beeps got exponentially louder. Will stood up at once.

"Emma!"

**Eeeek sorry for the cliffhanger please don't kill me XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's Chapter 5! I know it's not completely accurate. Hell, it's probably not accurate at all, because of my limited knowledge of science-y stuff, so sorry if it's unrealistic. But I hope you like it!**

**V**

Will's heart sped and he could hear the pounding in his ears. Emma was lying in bed, still unchanged, as pale and silent as ever. But every single machine in the room seemed to be beeping and shrilling wildly.

"Emma," he cried again, running back to her side and brushing her hair off of her face, cupping her cheek with his palm. Nothing happened.

All of a sudden, Dr. Carter came rushing in, followed by three or four nurses and doctors. Or maybe five. Will was too distressed to count. They banged the door behind them, quickly surrounding the bed, gently pushing Will out of the way throughout low chatter and serious discussion.

"What could it be?"

"Not sure."

"It has to be a physical wiring issue, right?"

"...breathing isn't functioning properly."

"...cardiac arrest..."

Will put his hands on his head, letting out a moan of frustration and worry. He couldn't make out everything the doctors were saying, but he could tell something was terribly wrong.

The hurried doctors were taking out their professional tools and equipment, testing different things on Emma, opening her eyes and shining a light in them, checking her pulse, and various other administrations. Will watched them, fearful tears forming in his eyes.

The doctors all looked at each other and nodded. There was no doubt about it. Emma Pillsbury was going into cardiac arrest.

Quickly, the professionals went into action.

"We have a Code Blue, I repeat, Code Blue!"

"Code Blue!"

"Bring in a crash cart."

"We need to shock her, and soon."

"Let's go, let's go, let's move it! There's not much time!"

Another nurse came rushing in with a crash cart and placed it on the left side of Emma's unmoving body, then left the room as quickly as she had come. Dr. Carter rapidly set up the apparatus on Emma's body as the other doctors prepared for a shock. He looked at the screen on the cart.

"And… Clear!"

Emma's little body convulsed and shuddered as the strong shock traveled throughout her small frame. After the shock left her body, it went limp again and her face showed no signs of reaction.

"Again!" Dr. Carter shouted. "And… clear!"

Another shock infused through Emma's body, again to no avail.

And Will couldn't take it anymore. He had to be close to his Emma. He squeezed in beside the doctors and grabbed Emma's lifeless hand. He squeezed it in both of his own and knelt down at her bedside.

"Emma," he whispered, amidst the shouting and ordering of the doctors above his head. "Emma. Don't leave me." A tear ran down his cheek.

"Emma, don't leave me, love. You can't leave me."

"Come on, sweetheart, work through it. You can do it."

"Don't give up, Em, keep trying. Keep working. Don't leave me."

"Emma, you can't leave me. Em, I love you so much."

"I love you, Emma. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. Please."

"Clear!" Another shock. Again, no response. More tears.

Will closed his eyes and looked up to the heavens.

"Please," he whispered.

Voices floated through his mind. Both his own, and Emma's soft, musical voice.

"Some things are worth fighting for!"

"This thing isn't over between us."

"I can't see you without feeling heartbroken."

"I think this is just the beginning of you repeating the same patterns."

"We've been in this position a hundred times, only this time, I can just lean over and kiss you if I want to."

"Just come, Will. For me."

"Emma, you are the one. You always have been. Truth is, I feel like I've had to stop myself from doing this from the second I first saw you."

Everything moved in slow motion. The doctors' shouts became louder and more panicked, and their faces showed traces of worry and desperation.

"The first time I held this hand, I felt like I'd held it a million times before. Like somehow… it's always been here."

The machines continued to beep faster and faster. The squiggly lines slowed.

"Life is messy. It just is. And I know that's hard for you, but that's why you have me. To balance things out. But you have to realize, you do that for me too. Every day."

"_One more! We're losing her!_" One last shock. Another convulsion. Another empty response.

"Loving you and being loved by you makes everything better. I love you with everything I am, and everything I ever hope to be."

The beeping slowed into one long beep. The screen on the crash cart had one long red line traveling across it. The doctors looked up at the machine, dejection written all over their faces. Dr. Carter relaxed his grip on the equipment he was holding to Emma's chest.

Three words. Three words to change Will's life forever. To ruin everything.

"We lost her."

The world spun and everything went blurry. He shook his head. This wasn't happening. Looking out the window into the bright sunlight of the outside world, he squinted his eyes in confusion. Emma was outside, glowing in the beautiful beams of light, her hair blowing gently in the calm wind. She was smiling. He had never seen her look so beautiful.

Will's eyes widened in amazement and he slowly walked to the window, putting his hands on the cold glass. She began to sing.

_My moon, my man  
>So changeable and<br>Such a lovable lamb to me._

He shook his head in confusion, not understanding. She continued to sing, never losing that dazzling, confident smile.

_Take it slow  
>Take it easy on me<br>And shed some light  
>Shed some light on me please<br>Take it slow, take it easy on me  
>And shed some light<br>Shed some light on me please._

She approached the window, getting closer and closer to Will. Her arms outstretched, she touched her fingertips to the glass. Just as her fingers made contact with the window, she faded away into the bright sunlight.

"_You took it slow Will. You waited for me_" her voice floated away and echoed boundlessly inside Will's head. He let out a wondrous breath, fogging up the window.

_Beep._

Will immediately turned around. Was it his imagination?

_Beep. _

There it was again.

_Beep._

And again.

Dr. Carter, who had been despondently putting away the equipment, looked up quickly. The other doctors followed him back to Emma's bed. He looked at the machine, then put his hand on Emma's thin wrist. He looked at the other doctors.

"We have a pulse… we have a pulse!" He began shouting orders, not able to keep the smile off his face.

"Emma," Will cried, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "It will be alright. Everything will be okay. You're back with me. And you're not leaving. I won't let you leave me."

Tears of immense joy flooded down Will's face and he thanked the heavens as he squeezed Emma's hand lovingly.

And she squeezed back.

A couple hours later, Emma was fully awake, sitting up in bed, blinking her eyes from the bright lights inside the hospital room.

Will grinned wider than the Mississippi River. "Hi beautiful."

Emma continued blinking slowly. The room was so bright, so bright. She looked curiously at the smiling man sitting next to her. He looked so familiar. She knew that man. Was that...

"Will," she breathed, putting a hand on his cheek and bringing his face in for a tender kiss. She looked at her surroundings and her current situation. "What... what happened? Where am I?"

Will chuckled, relishing the feel of her warm, soft lips on his. He had definitely missed it. That was for sure. It took all the self-control in the world to not tackle her and hug her to his chest, never letting go. "Em, I've missed you so much." Explanations could wait.

She furrowed her brow. "How long have I been asleep?"

Will exhaled. "A while," he admitted.

She was confused, very confused. "What happened?" she repeated. She racked her brains, but she couldn't remember anything. She couldn't even think of the last thing she remembered.

Will sighed. "Well... we got into a car accident. I um... I ran a red light..." Emma's eyes widened. She could hear the screeching brakes and the horrible crunching of the cars clearly in her mind. She remembered the forceful impact and her total fear.

"You were singing and I was so distracted by your... by your everything." Will looked down in shame.

"My Moon, my Man," she whispered, her eyes wide. She looked into her fiancé's honest, loving blue eyes.

"So changeable and so lovable to me..." she breathed."...you waited."

"Oh Emma," he said, his voice breaking off as tears fell from his eyes. She held out her thin arms and Will gladly fell into them, embracing her tightly and stroking the back of her head. He squeezed his eyes shut, so unbearably happy to have his one true love in his

arms again.

Emma invitingly patted the blanket, wiping tears from her eyes. Smiling happily, Will climbed into the bed next to Emma and put his arms around her.

"I love you so much," he murmured into her ear.

"I love you too," she sighed blissfully. The two held each other peacefully, until Dr. Carter entered the room after gently knocking. He smiled slightly at the sight of the couple cuddling in bed together. When the doctor came in, Will and Emma sat up in the bed, slightly embarrassed, but not removing any of the space between them.

"Hi," Emma said shyly.

"Hi guys, how are we doing? Emma, I'm Dr. Carter."

"Dr. Carter's been taking care of you this whole time," Will explained. "He also saved your life."

"Wow. Thank you... so much."

The doctor smiled. "It's my job!" He continued to talk to the happy couple, discussing how Emma was feeling and explaining different things. Emma had to stay at the hospital for a couple more days, depending on how well she felt. She was going to have to undergo a few more tests as well.

"But uh, everything else is fine?" Dr. Carter asked. "Any new bruises or sore spots we should know about?"

"Well... My head hurts..." Dr. Carter nodded. "But no new injuries to report."

"And your memory... is fine?"

Emma shrugged and looked at Will. "Seems like it. I mean, I guess we'll find out as we go along."

The doctor nodded again. "Good, good, that's fantastic. That's great, Emma. And it's great to have you back with us." He smiled and wrote a few notes on his clipboard.

"And your head is probably going to hurt for a little while; it shouldn't be more than a couple weeks, though. You can just take over the counter painkillers for that. Unless you're taking any other medication that might counteract that."

Emma looked over at Will again. Oh yes. The OCD medication. Will nodded.

"She takes medication for her OCD, diagnosed by a therapist," Will explained. "I don't know if that would..."

"Oh, that should be fine," the doctor nodded and smiled.

When Dr. Carter had left, Will and Emma sank back down into the pillows and shared another tender kiss.

"Wait, what am I doing!" Emma suddenly exclaimed. "You're all dirty. You look like you haven't had a shower in forever!" Will looked at his fiancée with an amused look.

"Oh my god... I haven't had a shower either!" The realization of it hit her and her mouth gaped open, then after a moment she slid back into the pillows, giggling softly and giving Will another kiss on the lips.

"It all just seems so insignificant, you know? After everything that happened." Emma fingered one of Will's bouncy curls, something she had always found comfort in.

Emma's brazen attitude shocked Will, and he was a little speechless. She hadn't had her medication the whole time she was comatose, and she was in a dirty hospital bed. But it was amazing, and Will hoped it stayed.

That night, Will stayed overnight at the hospital. They brought in a cot for Will to sleep in, but he never touched it. Will and Emma were completely happy being squished together in the cozy hospital bed. Their hands remained interlocked the entire night.

**What do you think? Are you glad Emma woke up? :) Oh and it's not over yet! There will be one more chapter I think. So prepare for some lovely Wemma fluff. And I just want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and compliments. I've gotten many private messages and reviews! They mean so much to me, more than you know, so thank you! Even criticism is really appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's kinda long, sorry. I debated splitting it into two parts, but I decided against it because I = lazy! :D And be warned! Lots of smut at the end!**

Finally, after three grueling days of examinations, x-rays, tests, and lots of rest, Emma was finally allowed to go home. Will had barely ever left the hospital during these past days, only leaving to shower and change, and for the last two days, sleep. He had wanted to stay overnight with Emma, but the doctors had drawn the line. He really wasn't even supposed to stay as much as he did.

Emma had told him to go to school, that she was fine at the hospital, being well taken care of by the nurses and doctors, but Will had been adamant, wanting to stay in Emma's company as much as possible. He had spent almost a week not knowing whether Emma was going to live or die, and a minute thinking she was dead. Yes, he wanted to be as close to her beautiful self as possible. And Emma couldn't deny that she loved Will's company more than anything. Without him, she would have been desperately bored out of her mind.

But at last it was time to go home. Emma had passed all the tests like a good schoolgirl, and she was just itching to be out in the world, go back to school, and most of all be back in her own comfortable bed with her lovely fiancé.

It was a cool evening at the Lima Hospital, and in the front room of the building, Will was doing some last minute paperwork and signing Emma out, as Emma stood next to him practically jumping up and down with excitement. Finally, Will finished up and they walked out of the big sliding glass door of the hospital holding hands. When they got outside, Emma spun around joyously and breathed in the fresh spring air. She laughed freely and wrapped her arms around Will's neck.

"I'm so glad to be out of that damn hospital," she said, then leaned in to give him a sweet, happy kiss. He bent his head and sucked on her bottom lip, snaking his arms around her waist.

When they arrived home, Will picked up his small fiancée, inspiring mad giggles, and carried her bridal style inside the dark house. Their cozy house was spotless; Will had maintained its cleanliness, adding some extra shine to it as well, but Emma didn't even notice. She was too busy pinning Will against the wall, kissing him passionately.

She had never kissed him like this before, with this much desire and passion. Will was so enraptured by her; he kissed her back with just as much passion and lust.

Will scooted closer to her, deleting the space in between their bodies. His hands wrapped around her, traveling down her back, resting down at her small behind, squeezing lightly. She pressed her hips into his, making Will gasp softly. His pants grew noticeably tighter, and he reprimanded himself inside his head, expecting Emma to freeze up and pull away.

But that didn't happen. Instead, Emma increased her intensity, if that was even possible. She could feel Will's throbbing arousal pressing against her upper thigh, and instead of shying away from it, she pushed her hips harder into it.

Will's mouth opened, and he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Emma...?" he panted.

She put a finger to his lips and looked at him imploringly.

"Let's make love tonight, Will. Let's just do it."

"I..."

"I'm ready, Will. You've waited so long for me. You've been so patient for _so_ long. I don't want to make you wait any longer. I'm ready to give myself to you."

Will looked at Emma, so in love with her. Her little monologue had left him speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"My moon," she whispered, "my man." She wrapped her arms around his neck and began nibbling on his ear. Her hands explored his toned upper body and found the hem of his t-shirt, pushing it up slightly.

Will sighed and stepped away. Looking at him questioningly, Emma tilted her head in confusion. He shook his head regrettably.

"We can't do this, Em."

"W-what?"

"You've been cooped up in that hospital for over a week. Tonight is your first night that you're finally free. You're so excited, you can't think straight." He shook his head again. "We haven't even talked about this. I don't... I don't even have protection. Besides, our first time should be more special. You're not even you right now. So... carefree..."

Emma looked down at her feet. She wanted him so badly, and they had both waited so long. Will saw her disappointment and brought her chin up with his hand.

"Hey. I love you." He kissed her lips gently.

She sighed, staring at the bulge in Will's tight jeans.

"Can we... can we at least try... other things?" Will cocked his head, wondering if Emma meant what he thought she meant. She smiled slyly, putting her hands on Will's waist and toying with his pants zipper. Yep. She did.

Will's mouth fell open as Emma pulled down his jeans, and then his boxers, revealing his hardened length. She stared at it in all its beauty, making her core start to pulsate as well. Her lower body became uncomfortably warm and Will could see her discomfort. He smiled and gently pushed Emma onto the couch.

He kissed her softly, then knelt down and slowly pushed her dress up her thighs, sliding the hem all the way up to her waist. He hooked his thumb in the hem of her small black panties and slowly slid the underwear down her legs, flicking the insignificant cloth off to the side.

Emma spread her legs wide, welcoming Will in between them. Will hooked his arms around her thighs, allowing him better access to her core, and brought his head up to her warm folds. Taking a deep breath, he put his mouth on her, first gently licking her damp folds. He licked up and down, up and down, relishing the taste of her.

"_Wiiiill_..." she moaned. "Oh my god." It felt amazing, and he could tell.

He began to move his lips around her hot folds, flicking his tongue around to give her a prime experience. He moved up to her pulsating clit, closing his mouth around the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucking diligently, twirling his tongue around.

Emma moaned loudly, bucking her hips up to meet Will's mouth. Will's warm, wet tongue felt amazing on her nub. She was experiencing sensations all over her body that she had never even dreamed of.

Will took two fingers and vigorously rubbed Emma's clit, pushing her folds apart. He brought his mouth back onto her and sucked as hard as he could, licking up all of Emma's wetness and cherishing the taste in his mouth. Emma's moans increased in volume and she panted in quick, short breaths. Will's exploring tongue moved harder and faster, until

Emma reached her peak, her insides writhing and shaking, experiencing the best feeling she had ever felt. Will's name rolled off her lips and the sexy sound made him even harder.

Emma came off her high and then pushed Will into a standing position, sitting up and taking his length in her hands. Will groaned in pleasure when she moved her hands along his length, rubbing it methodically. Then, to Will's surprise and amazement, she moved her head forward and closed her little mouth around his throbbing cock.

Will let out a series of deep, ragged moans and grabbed onto Emma's soft ginger hair as her head bobbed back and forth. She moved her mouth all over Will's hardness, teasing his tip with her warm tongue.

_Where did she learn this?_

She continued to suck Will passionately and intensely until he came into her mouth, groaning Emma's name as he came. When he had come down from his high, the two collapsed onto the couch, exhausted and happy.

Emma rested her head on her fiancé's chest and looked up at him lovingly, her big doe eyes showing happiness and love.

"I've missed you so much, Emma," Will murmured, kissing the top of her head. A tear slid down his cheek; he was so happy to have her back. Emma kissed the tear before it could fall all the way down. "I love you."

The couple fell asleep in each other's arms on the small couch, too tired to get up and move into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning, and Will and Emma were back at school, sitting in Emma's office during Will's conference period.<p>

"You ready for today after school?" Will said with a smile, and Emma grinned and nodded. They had a special surprise planned for the Glee club.

"So..." Emma began, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I've been out of that hospital for a day now, and my rational thought has returned to me... And I still haven't changed my mind." She looked at Will knowingly.

"Emma... Are you sure you're ready? Losing your virginity is a big deal," he lowered his voice at the end, looking around to make sure all the windows were closed.

"Yes. Will, I'm ready. I've thought about it a lot. Trust me."

Will looked at Emma cautiously, although inside he was screaming and celebrating that the long wait, the never-ending frustration, was finally going to end.

"There is something that I'm curious about."

"Anything, Will. I want to be completely honest with you."

"How did you... er... know what to do last night? Because it was... amazing, to say the very least. But I mean... If you've never... done any of that before, how did you...?"

Emma blushed and she looked down at her desk.

"I've seen those... uh, you know... videos..."

It was all Will could do to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground. Emma had watched sexual videos? He held back a smile and put up his hands.

"Hey, no judgment." He got up, giving Emma a kiss on her flaming cheek before walking out of her office.

"See you after school! Don't be late!"

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, sorry for my absence of late, but that doesn't mean we can let up in our preparation for Nationals. Now, we still have to decide on the songs, but-"<p>

"Wait Mr. Schue, how's Miss Pillsbury doing?" Finn interrupted.

Will looked up and couldn't hold back his grin any longer. "I am very, very happy to announce that Miss Pillsbury has recovered and is back at school!"

He gestured toward the door and Emma shyly walked in, smiling, as the Glee club cheered and whistled. Will put his arm around her and addressed the Glee club again.

"Now, since your assignment this week has been duets, Miss Pillsbury and I prepared our own little duet to perform for you guys." He smiled reassuringly to his fiancée, "You ready?"

She nodded excitedly, and the band started playing.

_Nobody listens to me_

_Don't hear a single thing I say_

_Say anything to soothe __me_

_Anything to get you from my head_

_Don't know how it really feels_

_To fake the dates, to make like I don't care_

_Don't know how much it hurts_

_To turn around like you were never there_

_Like somehow you could be the break_

_And I could walk away from the promises we made_

_Swore we'd never break_

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_

_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again_

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went_

_But I kept the moment that we were in_

_Cause I knew in my heart you'd come back to me my friend_

_And now I've got you_

_But I thought I lost you._

_I felt so empty out there_

_And there were days I had my doubts_

_But I knew I'd find you somewhere_

_Because I knew I couldn't live without_

_You in my life for one more day_

_And I swore I'd never break those promises we made_

_I told myself I wouldn't sleep til I searched the world from sea to sea_

_I made a wish upon a star and turned around and there you were_

_Now here we are… Here we are._

_I thought I lost you_

_I thought I lost you too._

When the song finished, Will and Emma stood facing each other, lightly holding each other's hands, their faces inches away from each other. Will's eyes were glassy, and he blinked quickly before any tears could escape.

"Kiss her, dude!" Puck shouted. The rest of the kids hooted and hollered, cheering for their teachers to kiss each other. Emma's cheeks reddened and she looked at the enthusiastic kids, then back at her soon-to-be-husband. He smiled, shrugged, and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry, there will be more tonight," he whispered in her ear, then straightened up and raised his voice so everyone could hear, "Thanks for helping us out, Miss Pillsbury! Everyone thank her!" He smiled mischievously and gently pushed her out the door. Eyes wide and mouth half-open, Emma stumbled towards the door, walking out, but looking back at Will the entire time.

* * *

><p>Emma sighed as she unlocked the front door and entered the house, glad to finally be home from her SAT prep class. She closed the door behind her, then turned around and gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth as she took in her surroundings.<p>

The entire house was dim, very dim, except for various candles flickering throughout the entire house. They must have taken Will eons to light. Everything was clean and organized, a sweet yet spicy scent was floating around, and soft romantic music was playing in the background. But better than all of that was Will, standing in the middle of it all, smiling adorably at Emma's reaction.

"Oh my goodness… Will!" Emma breathed. She stepped forward lightly, and Will took her hand and led her down the hall to the source of the soft music and the wonderful scent: the bedroom.

As they entered the bedroom, Emma's heart raced and she felt warm. All the lights were off, but the numerous candles in the room allowed her to vaguely see the big, inviting bed in the middle of the room. Rose petals were scattered all over the floor and the bed, and full roses sat in a vase on the nightstand, adding their flowery scent to the spicy aroma that came from the candles. Sitting on the nightstand next to the roses were three condoms, lying there innocently in their wrappers. But the sight of them made Emma's heart beat even faster.

She surveyed the room, a wondrous smile creeping onto her face. She couldn't believe Will had done all this for her. Everything was so perfect.

"I love you so much," she cried, and jumped into his arms, wrapping her petite body around his. Snaking her arms around his neck, she planted her mouth on his, kissing him like she had never kissed him before. Will kissed her back with an equal passion, and their mouths moved perfectly together.

"Let's continue where we left off last night, yeah?" he whispered seductively in her ear, kissing it and then trailing warm kisses down her neck to her collarbone, where he sucked gently. Emma gasped and her eyes widened. It felt amazing; when Carl had tried to kiss her neck she had always shied away, but Will's kisses were amazing.

Will continued showering kisses on her, traveling lower now. He undid the top few buttons on her blouse, hesitating and looking at Emma questioningly. She smiled at him and undid the next button, urging him on. He continued to unbutton Emma's blouse, gently pulling it off and throwing it to the ground. She stood there in her lacy pink bra, feeling vulnerable but also safe in Will's arms.

Will kissed her again, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. His hands traveled to her breasts, and he massaged them expertly, feeling her nipples harden under the thin cloth.

"Oh my god… Will… yes…" Will took her moans as encouragement and slowly put his hands on Emma's back. Slowly, he undid her bra clasp, letting it fall to the ground. He stared at the soft white mounds, Emma's beautiful, enticing breasts, and could take it no longer. He continued to massage them, putting his mouth around her nipple and kissing and sucking, eliciting soft moans from Emma's mouth. Slowly, she put her hands under Will's shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside next to her shirt. His chest and stomach were so sculpted, so beautiful, and she couldn't help but run her fingers over his wonderful pecs.

They continued to kiss while Will unzipped Emma's skirt zipper and shimmied it to the ground. She stepped out of it and began giving Will soft kisses on his abdomen, trailing her kisses down until his jeans prevented her from going any lower.

She shook her head teasingly and unzipped Will's jeans, pushing them down his toned legs, revealing his tented boxers. She swallowed nervously at the sight of Will's arousal, but took a deep breath and tried to rid herself of all her fears. She was determined to give herself to Will tonight.

"Emma, I love you so much," Will muttered in her ear as they wrapped their arms around each other. Will began to grind his hips against Emma, and as they teased each other through the senseless cloths of their underwear, both of them knew they couldn't take it much longer. They both wanted more.

Emma slid her thumbs under the elastic of Will's boxers and removed them from his body, revealing his throbbing arousal. She looked at him nervously, and he smiled and nodded back to her in encouragement. Taking his length in her hands, Emma rubbed it up and down, closing her hands on his hardness and then toying with his balls. He closed his eyes, lost in the amazing pleasure of Emma's soft hands on him.

After a while, he picked her up and lay her down on the bed, crawling on top of her, kissing her with a fire she had never before known. He reached down to slide her panties off, seeing her full-length naked body for the first time.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed in wonder. She looked up at him lovingly, her eyes conveying so much love and passion. He gently spread her legs apart, putting his hand between them, stroking her core, gently at first and then harder and faster.

Emma moaned with pleasure, begging him not to stop.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asked her. She swallowed, afraid, yet so ready, and nodded.

Will took one of the condoms from the nightstand, unwrapped it, and prepared to put it on himself, but Emma put her hand over his.

"I'll do it," she said confidently. Taking the condom in her hands, she rolled the rubber onto Will's length, teasing his tip as she did. With his cock throbbing, Will positioned himself at Emma's entrance and slowly pushed inside of her.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut as he slid inside of her. Pain, so much pain. She willed herself not to cry, she would do this for Will. She owed it to him. He stopped moving, sensing her pain.

"You okay, hon?" He kissed her gently. She didn't speak, and soon the pain subsided and she relaxed a little.

"You can move now," she whispered. Will ground his hips a little, moving inside of Emma. Then, with her encouragement, he began to move faster, pushing further inside of her.

It was unlike anything Emma had ever experienced before. It was good, so good. Will continued to thrust into her, hitting all the right spots, and she moaned his name, loving this new feeling.

Will grunted as he thrusted. Hearing his name come from Emma like that nearly pushed him over the edge.

"So tight baby… so tight."

Will could tell she was close as she started shaking and bucking her hips into him. She panted heavily and small pleasured sounds escaped her mouth.

"It's so good Will… oh my god…"

"Let go, Emma. Come for me, sweetheart."

Emma let out a high-pitched whimper as the built-up feeling inside of her was let loose, and her whole body writhed on the inside as she orgasmed. Will groaned her name as he came as well, spilling inside of the condom.

After they both came down from their high, they fell onto the soft bed, exhausted and out of breath. Holding onto each other, they shared a soft, loving kiss.

"That was… that was amazing, Will."

"Sweetheart, _you_ were amazing. I'm so proud of you."

They smiled and rubbed their noses together.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for waiting for me."

**Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all _so_ much for sticking with it, I've really appreciated your reviews, comments, and private messages. Love you all! Muah**


End file.
